My heart belongs to you Forever!
by Liinshn
Summary: Since Renesmee was born everyone told her that her future would be with Jacob, but what if Renesmee has different plans? "Renesmee, I love you. It is more than imprint." "Sorry Jake but i have to live my life without you." With these words she was gone.
1. Chapter 1

Perhaps I have not the easiest life as half human half vampire, but I was totally sure that I can live my life normal. Now I am 17 years old, for the others. I look like 17 but I am just 8 years old. I live with my whole Vampire family: my dad Edward, my mum Bella, my Grandmother Esme, Grandfather Carlisle, my aunts Rosalie and Alice and my two uncles Emmett and Jasper. Oh, my lovely Uncle Emmett, I love both of my uncles but Emmett is the funnier one. He can make my worst day turn to my best day by only making a joke.

It was another rainy day, I loved rainy days. I lay in my bed awake, but with closed eyes.

I could hear something, but I wasn't sure what it is. Maybe my Mum or my Dad ?

No they are out hunting with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose.

There's the noise again.

_Gosh it's driving me crazy. Maybe I should open my eyes_. I thought.

So I did.

_Okay. . . nothing changes. There's a noise, my eyes are open, but I don't know what the noise comes from_.

There it is again.

"Oh my Gosh!!" I screamed, while sitting up.

"WHATS GOING ON?!!!" Jacob said, waking up, shocked.

Oh, yes. I forgot Jacob. He is my best friend, he is a werewolf and he is living with us, too, because he imprinted in me. But anyways.

"Did you snarled?" I asked confused.

"Uum I don't know." he said confused too.

"You did!" I replied.

"I'm sorry." he said with an apologetic look.

"Anyways, what are you doing in my room? In my chair?." I asked.

"Last night you had a nightmare." he answered.

"So?"

"I was just looking for you and then I fell asleep." he said.

"You was anxious about me, because I had a nightmare?" I asked.

"Well, … you know... I- I- I just.." he stuttered.

"You have no good reason to be here?!" I said laughing.

"Yes." he answered embarrassed.

"You are such an idiot, you know." I said while laughing about his expression.

He looked at me like I was crazy. I hated it when he looked like that.

"What?" I stopped laughing.

He began to smile. I knew too good what was coming now.

He jumped onto my bed and started tickling me.

"JACOOOOB." I screamed between my laughters.

"Renesmee." He grinned

"LET ME GO, PLEASE."

"No, no, no. You called me an idiot, so you need punishment." he said laughing.

I couldn't stop laughing.

"They are so cute."

Jake stopped tickling me and we both looked up to the door, where my parents were standing.

"Oh, we didn't want to disturb you two." My mum apologized.

"You did not." I said while sitting up.

"Sure? It seemed like you having fun." My dad said with a winning smile.

I did exactly know why he had this winning smile, because he thought there would be more than just friendship. I hated it when he thought something like that. No one accepts that he is just my best friend and that he will always be my best friend, not even Jacob himself accepts it.

My expression changed from happy to anger.

"Yes, we had fun. Like friends have fun, do you understand me?" I asked.

"Of course. Just friends." my father said smiling. More than before, because he knew what I was thinking, he knew how furious I was about his thoughts.

He and my mother went out of the room. Now I noticed that Jacob was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said while turning away from me.

Now I had a bad conscience. Great!

"Hey, Jake." I said and rubbed his back.

"Let's go to eat some breakfast." I stood up, took his hand to pull him with me, but he pulled me back and stood up, too. I faced him now. I quickly looked down, because I knew what I would see in his faithful eyes.

"I am really hungry. When I'm hungry I could eat a dog, you know." I laughed nervously.

Bad joke Renesmee. I said to myself in my mind.

"Why are you so against this thing." he asked

Usually when I don't understand something I don't say something, but now I thought it would help to ask.

"What do you mean? Which thing?"

"The thing between us. The love, the imprint." he said. And now I did it, I stared into his hopeful, big, brown eyes. I was afraid that the hope would change into sadness, so I quickly looked down again.

"Jacob, we talked about this, or?" I asked. It was obviously that I didn't want to talk about this..again.

"No, not really. You just said that I'm your best friend and that's all." he replied sadly.

I took a deep breath. I looked into his eyes again and I saw the sadness, but I was determined to let him know what I was thinking.

"Yes, you are my best friend, but you always- no, everyone's always telling me that we are meant for each other. Maybe I'm meant to be the right one for you, because you're imprint in me, but who's telling me that you are the right one for me?!" I asked. I let go of his hand and went out of the room.

* * *

**This is my first Chapter. It's very short, I know. Please review, if i should write on. The next Chapter would be longer. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I went into the kitchen and started to make me some eggs.

"Hey Nessie." my Dad said.

_Hey_ I answered in my head.

"You seem a bit furious."

_I am_. I told him in my mind again.

"Don't be mad at Jacob, just because he loves you." he smiled at me.

_Okay, this is too much._

"That's not why I am mad, Dad. I am mad because everyone is thinking like you, like him, like..-you know what I mean. EVERYONE. Everyone who knows us is 100% sure that Jacob is my soulmate, my future husband, my life. That's not fair dad. I don't feel the same way for him like he does for me. Yes, he is my best friend and I love him, but please let me live my life as normal as possible, without an crazy imprint werewolf, who loves me more than his own fucking life." I yelled at him.

Wow it felt good to do that.

My fathers expression did not change. He stood there for more than 5 minutes without saying anything.

More time passed by and with every second I began to become more nervous, because I knew I wouldn't like to hear what he had to say.

Finally he began to speak.

"I know that you don't feel the same way, honey. But to stay true, he never cared about that. Jacob has always hoped that your feelings would change. And it doesn't matter how often you will tell me and him or anyone else, he will never give up. I don't want to play your conscience, but he was always a good friend, you said it's not fair, well, it's not fair that you blame him so much for his love."

I thought about it for a while. It made me sad because I knew he was right.

I didn't know how I should respond. I could tell him he was right, but he already knew it. And I could tell him how I feel about that, but damn he already knew.

Now I thought about if there is any reason to speak to my father because he already knew everything I wanted to say.

I thought about that again and again until I noticed my Dad smiled at me. He listened to my thoughts again.

I also remembered the reason why I was standing hear, although I forgot about it, thinking about it again, made me sad.

"Why are you not out hunting with Emmett, Rose and Mum?" I asked in a sad voice. Maybe saying something less important would help.

"I will go now. I told them that I have to do something. And I think I did it well." he smiled, kissed my forehead and ran into the forest.

_Gosh, he is right. What am I thinking? Dad is always right, but now I can think it without him hearing my thoughts._

First it felt good to yell at him. Now I knew there was no reason to yell at him.

"Whats that?" I smelt something.

I turned around. "Oh noooo." I said

"Great! Bad conscience and burned eggs. The best morning I've ever had." I said to myself.

"I think you had better mornings."

I turned around. Jacob leaned against the door. He was smiling.

"Like the morning when you were two years old and you awoke and told me that you had a dream. You fought against huge trees and you did't win, so you wanted to train to fight." he smiled while he remembered. "You jumped onto my back and tried to knock me out. You said if you could knock me out you also could knock huge trees out. We both fall onto the couch. After that fight, Esme had to buy a new one. You were so small but also so strong." he smiled at me. I remembered that day. I could not help but to smile, too.

"The fight was also a good reason to hit you. I was mad at you, because of my dead pony." I told him.

"Dead pony? You never had had a pony." he looked confused.

I began to laugh. "You're right, but in my dream I had a pony and YOU killed it."

"I did what?!! Why should I have killed your pony?" he asked.

"Because I had to fight against this huge trees and you should look after the pony. You fed him too much, until he died." I laughed at him.

"You hit me because I killed your pony in your dreams? That makes absolutely no sense. It is not my fault when you dream about something like that." he told me and looked at me like I was crazy.

I could not help but laugh about his answer. "Like you said, I was just two years old."

He made his puppy dog face. "But you hit me and told me not even the true reason." he said in a sad voice.

"Oooh, I'm so sorry. Now you know the true reason."

"Yes, and the next time when I dream about how you kill MY pony then I will hit YOU. HAA. And I'm determined I won't tell you the right reason." he began to laugh.

I started to laugh, too. "Yes this is my Jacob, stupid dog I love you."

As he stopped laughing and I just saw an awkward smile on his face, I noticed what I said.

We stood there in silence. I didn't know what to say. Everything was okay, we were laughing and remembering the old days and now we had the forbidden topic again.

His smile changed to an apologetic look. "I am sorry, because of .., you know. I didn't want you to be mad at me or at Edward."

I looked down, I was so.. I don't know. I was ashamed. I was rude and he apologized.

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault. I know when I make mistakes and I made one. So I have to be sorry and I am sorry, really sorry." I apologized.

"It is okay. Really. It's not like you've called me an stupid asshole or something." he smiled.

"But I called you an crazy imprint werewolf, who loves me more than his own.. life." I didn't know why I told him, I was sure he had heard me.

Well after a few seconds in silence I wasn't so sure anymore that he had heard me. After a minute he began to laugh.

I was confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you are right. I am an crazy imprint werewolf, who loves you more than his own life." he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot." I smiled.

"Thank you Madam. Well, I have to go now, I'm driving to La Push to visit my dad. Have a nice day, Nessie." he told me and kissed my forehead.

"Bye.." I said.

He went to the door.

"Jacob??" I asked.

"Hu?"

I turned around to look at him. "But you will come back?"

He looked at me confused. "Of course, I will."

* * *

Another short Chapter. I will write a better one and a longer one the next time. I was a long time sick and the last days were stressful.


	3. Chapter 3

It is Monday and I'm sitting at home because I can't go to school. It is a sunny day.

It's soo frustrating to be half Vampire. I love the sun. I think I will never get used to the sparkle thing.

_My whole life I will sitting at home at sunny days and asking me, WHY?_ I thought.

"Don't be so dramatic. Go hunting with Jake." my father said as he walked into the living room.

I looked up to him.(I lay on the ground.)

"First, don't read my thoughts and second, funny. Jacob is in school. You forgot he is not a vampire, he can go out at sunny days." I said.

"Okay, okay honey. I understand you, it's not fair, I know, but believe me you will get used to it and someday you won't care about it anymore." he smiled at me.

"Oh, and why are you lying on the ground?" he asked.

"Because I like it ?! I'm just bored." I told him.

Dad sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. It was funny to watch my family watching TV, because they sat there like they were dead. They don't care about what they're watching, I don't even know why they turn the TV on.

"Because it looks human." Dad said smiling.

"Dad! You shouldn't read my thoughts." I told him.

"Hey you wanted to know and you almost scream in your head, so I have to listen." he replied.

"Always fighting like little kids."

I looked up, Mom were standing at the door smiling at me.

"Hello, love." Dad said without moving.

"What are you doing?" Mom asked.

"Dad tries to watch TV and I am lying here trying to hide my thoughts." I told her.

Mom smiled at Dad like he was a beautiful statue. After five minutes watching my

Mom and Dad flirting I stood up and went into the kitchen. I sat down on one of the white big chairs and lay my head down on the table.

"Is she sleeping?" I heard someone whisper.

"If she is really sleeping then you could scream and she would not wake up." another person said, Jacob.

I turned around and looked at the door. There were standing Elisa, Marc, David, Maggie and Jacob.

Jacob was grinning at me. I was confused, what were they doing here? And then Jacob began to speak, it was like he answered my question.

"I told them you are sick so I brought them here, to make you happy. Maybe you will forget for a minute that you are sick."

He said sick twice. I guess he thinks I'm kinda stupid. I started to smile at them. I coughed one time to make that believable.

"Good job, Jacob." I smiled at him and at the others. Wow he really knew how frustrated I was.

We went upstairs in my room. My room was not prepared for visitors. Everywhere were books on the ground and magazines and my music, a lot of pillows were on the ground, the only thing that was clean and sorted was my cupboard. Aunt Alice hates it when my clothes are everywhere in the room. I took my books and magazines from the couch and put them on the ground and told them to sit down. Everyone was okay with my disorder, I was sure Jacob had told them before.

"So how was school?" I asked.

"Okay, you know like everyday. The teachers were horrible the students, too. Keath had stress with some students again, well, like I said, like everyday." Maggie said and smiled at me.

Maggie has long blond hair and big blue eyes. Everytime I shiver when I look to deep into her eyes. Her eyes are really full of magic, but she is more the shy girl, she doesn't know how special she is.

And next to her were sitting Marc. Marc has brown hair and brown eyes he is really big not as big as Jacob but, well, bigger than me. He doesn't like stress and he is a good student and the boyfriend from Maggie. They are such a cute couple. Always when I look at them, I wish I had also so much luck with a boy.

Then next to Marc were sitting David. David is a red haired boy, he is a bit taller than me. He has wonderful green eyes.

Next to him sat Elisa, nickname Elli. Elli is small and has brown long hair. She has silver green eyes and Elli knows almost everything, she also notices almost everything. As an example, she knew from the first day, she knows me and Jacob, that Jacob is more than in love with me. She doesn't know the imprint thing, but she knows there is more, she just can't explain. Really interesting girl.

They were there for about 2 hours. After they were gone I lay down on the couch and watched TV. As I woke up the next morning, I still lay on my couch. Probably I fell asleep when I watched TV, yesterday night.

I went into the bathroom and started to take a shower. After that I brushed my hair and got dressed. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at me. I looked like everyday: long bronze curls, big brown eyes and like always I wear jeans a t-shirt and my green chucks. So nothing special, that's why I wonder what the boys like about me. I'm like every other ordinary girl. Okay, I am half human half vampire, but know one knows, well..

"Boys are weird." I said to myself as I took my bag and went upstairs.

"Good morning Mom, Dad, Grandma." I said as I came into the kitchen.

I went to Grandmother Esme and gave her a kiss on the cheek then I went to my Mom and did the same.

"Good morning, honey." my Mom said.

I sat down next to Dad asking him,"What are you doing?"

He looked concentrated forward. "I'm looking for something in your thoughts." he said without moving.

I was confused. "For what are you looking?" I asked.

"Jacob." he answered still no moving.

"Why?" I asked, but I was sure he just wanted a proof that I like him more than a friend.

"No." Dad answered my thoughts.

_Then ..why?_ I asked in my mind.

"He is not here." he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked nervous.

"He is not home, darling. I thought you would know where he is." he told me.

I thought about that. Did anything happen?

"As I can see in your thoughts, nothing happen."

I can't even think for myself. I was frustrated. But less because of Jacob, more because of the fact that my dad is thinking for me.

"You aren't anxious about him?" he asked.

"No, should I? I mean maybe he is already in school. Or in La Push. I'm sure nothing bad happened." I told him.

Finally Dad looked at me, with an expression I couldn't explain.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said and stood up.

I sat there wondering what he was thinking.

"What are you waiting for?"

I looked up, Dad were standing at the door waiting for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"School?" he answered but it sounded more like a question.

"Oh, okay. I thought we would looking for Jacob." I stood up and went to the car.

Dad followed me. "No, Bella and Alice will stay home to look for him." he said

"We will go to school and act like nothing happened." he smiled at me.

I looked at him, confused again.

"Act." he told me.

I smiled at him.

"Good girl." he said

"You're weird Edward." I laughed at him.

* * *

So where did Jacob go?? Why is Renesmee not anxious about him.. he could be dead :o

Okay everyone knows he is not dead, because that makes no sense but I am the author I write what I want :D muahaha.

Yes and you know I don't want that -.- PLEASE REVIEW! I need you reviews. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

When school was over and we were back home, I took a nap. I don't know why but I was really tired. I didn't asked for Jacob. I was sure he was back already. I was dreaming of winter. I loved winter. I loved the snow, especially when the snow falls down onto my nose and tickles me.

I fell asleep around 4 pm and woke up at 9pm. I was thirsty, I wanted to go hunting. I went upstairs and asked my Dad "Where's Jacob?"

"He isn't here, did you forget?" he asked.

He isn't back already? I thought.

"No he isn't" Dad answered my thoughts.

"I thought you were looking for him?"

"Yes, we were, but we didn't find him. You know, Alice can't see his future." he said.

I still didn't worry about him, but Jacob did never something like that.

I thought about it, until I noticed Dad was starring at me.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"He is your best friend." he said.

Actually Dad is always saying things which make sense, but this time I didn't understand.

"I know." I just said.

"You don't understand?" he asked, but it sounded more like a fact.

"No."

"He is your best friend, he's gone and you don't know where he is." he said

"Um, yes." I said, still not understanding what he did mean.

"And you are not anxious about him?" he asked.

Oh, now I understood what he meant.

"No.., I mean I am, I think." I didn't know what I should say, because I wasn't, but if I would say it out loud it would sound like I don't care about him.

"Even in your mind, sounds it like you don't care about him." he said.

"You don't understand. I care about him, I truly do, but I'm totally sure that he's okay. I know it won't happen something bad to him." I told him.

"You never know." he said.

"Jacob is strong, trust me." I said.

"I know that he's strong, but you and me and your mother and other people, too. Do you think something bad could happen to you?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. I knew what he meant, but I still wasn't anxious about him.

"Think about it." Dad said.

I went upstairs back to my room. I sat down onto my bed and thought about the words Dad had said. I care about him, or? He is my best friend and if something bad would happen to him then I would be sad, or? Would I?

I asked myself all these questions, almost the whole night.

When I woke up, I quickly ran into Jacobs room, but he wasn't there and I still wasn't worried. I told myself a dozen of times that he's gone, but it didn't work. After a week, Jacob still didn't come back and it was driving me crazy, because I didn't care. Mum was totally anxious about him and I couldn't understand her. I always told her that he's okay, but she still worried. It was hard for mum, especially for her, to think about other things. I lived like nothing had happen and the bad thing was, it was easier in school and at home, without him. I could talk to people who never were brave enough to talk to me, because a huge Jacob was always standing next to me. It's not like I had no friends when Jacob was there, but I had just girls as friends, never boys, because they thought Jacob was my boyfriend and he would be jealous. I always told them that we were just friends, but of course they didn't believe me. Everytime when I had fun with some friends, I started to think about Jacob and then I felt bad, because I knew I should miss him, but I didn't. Everytime when I was mad at Jacob, because the imprint and love thing, I thought about, like it would be when he would be gone and then I ran to him and apologized, because I knew, if he would be gone then I would miss him and I would be sad and all the stuff, but I never could think of having fun without him and living a life without him, but now I could, even though he was gone just one month. I felt bad for thinking something like that, but I did and I couldn't stop it. Now without him I noticed that almost everyone in my school thought I would be arrogant and I would just care about myself and no one else, because I had never really the chance to talk to someone, but now I had and I did. After one week everyone knew that I was different. It felt good to have new friends, but it was getting difficult when I noticed, that some of the boys didn't want just friendship. Some of them asked me out, but I wasn't sure what to say. I just said I think about it, everytime when someone asked. After a few days they came back and asked me if I thought about it and I told everyone the same.

"I'm sorry, but I think I shouldn't"

Someday I thought about my answer. Why did I always say something like that. Why shouldn't I go out with them, it's not like I have a boyfriend.

In the evening when I was sitting in my room, Dad came in and talked to me about my thoughts.

"Perhaps you said that, because of Jacob." he said.

I looked at him and I knew he was right. "I think the same Dad. I think it's a bad conscience, because he loves me and I just go out with other boys." I said.

"No, that wasn't what I meant." he began "I mean, perhaps, you can't go out with them, 'cause you-"

"No." I cut him off. "It's not that. I would feel different, if it would be this."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I looked at him very serious and I also sounded very serious "Dad, I feel a bit bad for for thinking it, but I enjoy the time without Jacob. Yes, I don't know where he is and I don't know if something bad had happen to him, but I.. I care, I do, but I don't know. It feels like eveything is easier without him. I feel like I could finally live my life." I told him and smiled slightly. I quickly looked serious again, I hated me for every happy thought I had, when Jacob wasn't here.

"You are serious?" he asked.

"Unfortunately yes." I answered.

He looked at me a last time and went out of my room. If views could kill then I would be dead, now.

Every other person, who liked Jacob, would hate me for the words I said and the thoughts I thought, but not Dad. The love of my Dad is unbreakable. The love of my whole family seemed to be unbreakable. I knew they loved me and they would accept what I was thinking, but anyway I could never tell my mum, what I was thinking at the moment. She loved Jacob as a brother and she loved me. She knew how strong the love of Jacob was and if anyone could kill him mentally, then it would be me. I could do it with only three words, I, hate, you.

* * *

A very, very short Chapter, but I wanted to write a new one, because it was time for it. I am very busy today because my brother turned 18 and I am said, because my cat died and I am mad at someone so it's a confusing day. I will continue writing this story, but it's not that easy to write two stories. Well, please review :D


End file.
